Taking Out the Trash
by livingwithbooks
Summary: AU. 14 year old Jack Frost is homeless. One day, rummaging through the trash, he finds himself in a rather unpleasant situation. (Sorry for crappy summary, I swear the story is more than that)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey y'all!_

_Sorry I haven't updated 'The Storm Rages On', but I really wanted to write this, and I can't come up with anything for the latest chapter :I._

_Jack has decided not to give us spring, since it's been snowing nonstop since last night. Gosh._

_So here, have an AU._

* * *

It was dark.

It was cold.

And he wasn't scared

Ok, maybe he was a little scared. But he only had himself to blame for this.

He had been sitting in an alley, trying to not freeze his arse off, when a low growl sounded from his stomach. Damn. He supposed it was time to find something to eat. Jack glanced down at his belly. God he was skinny. Maybe he would be lucky enough to snatch some bread from a bakery without the owner noticing. Although, last time he had tried that, Jack almost had his head taken off by a flying butcher knife. That guy needed to loosen up a bit. He sighed and stood up from his spot on the pavement, next to a dumpster. Stretching his sore muscles, Jack began to walk down the street in search of some food that someone might have dropped earlier in the day. He passed a window in a store and took a moment to look at his reflection. Pale skin, ice blue eyes, white hair- no, it was not bleached, don't even go there-, tattered blue sweater, dirty brown jeans, barefeet. Jack grimaced. He certainly wasn't something to look at. But whatever. Looks weren't his priority right now. Food was. The albino, -yes, albino, blame genetics- continued on his not-so merry way before stopping at a particularly interesting looking shop. Nicholas St. North's Toyshop. That place was beyond awesome. Jack decided, when he had been dumpster diving one day, that the toyshop had the best scraps in town. He could always find something useful. Whether it was scraps of food, toys that North had deemed garbage -although Jack did not not why, considering every one of them was amazing -, sometimes even bits of clothing. Well, today seemed like a good day to search through good old North's trash. Jack practically skipped to the large bin, excited to see what he would find. He leaned over it, his head and upper part of his body inside the green bin, while his legs dangled out.

He stayed like that, rooting through the so-called garbage, until something fuzzy touched his bare feet. Jack yelped and kicked up his feet, only to come crashing into the green garbage bin with a strangled cry, much to the surprise of the alley cat that had been by his feet. The lid of the dumpster slammed closed after him. He landed with a thud, hitting his head on the bottom of the bin. Searing pain emitted through his skull and he had to bite back a cry of pain. God, that hurt. The albino sat up and leaned against the wall of the dumpster. He gingerly raised a hand to touch his head, and with a hiss of pain, immediately decided not to do that again. Definately bruised. Or worse. Hopefully not worse. Jack raised both of his arms to push on the lid of the bin.

Nothing.

He tried again.

Nothing.

Again.

Nothing.

And again.

Nothing.

_What?!_

_Nononononono he can't be stuck inside a garbage bin, how pathetic was that?!_

But the stupid lid of this stupid trash bin just wasn't _budging_ and he was panicking a little and how could anyone not hear him _yelling_ and _pounding_ on the metal and when had he even _started_ yelling in the first place?!

_Ohgodohgodohgod can't breathe can't breathe can't breathe_ _he was going to be stuck in here forever and rot away or be tossed into a garbage compressor and he couldn't figure out which one was worse and..._

Okay, so maybe Jack had a small case of claustrophobia. _Maybe._

But he could curse himself for that later. Right now, he had to focus on getting out of this smelly bin.

After who knows how long, Jack stopped banging on the lid, mostly because his arms were starting to feel like they were going to fall off. He slumped against the wall and waited for the feeling to come back into his arms before starting the pounding again.

His fists were mid air when the lid finally opened.

* * *

_BUM BUM BUUUUM._

_Bwahaha, ok so the next chapter should be up soon, I already have a few ideas._

_Please R&R! Reviews make my day!_

_Also, I know I haven't really gone into Jack's backstory yet or explained why he's livin' in the streets, but trust me, all will be explained soon..._

_So, who do you think opened the bin? *wiggles eyebrows*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aaaah thank you guys for the reviews! I may or may not have grinned like a fool while reading them._

_Um so I might change this later, I dunno. I always look back at my chapters and want to redo them._

* * *

Jack stared with wide eyes as the lid opened and the warm glow of the street lights swarmed the inside of the trash bin. He didn't even bother to look to see had opened the bin, because quite honestly, he didn't really care. He just wanted out. He wanted to leap out of the garbage and relish in the fresh air that didn't smell like possibly the worst smell on the Earth. And that's exactly what he did.

The snowy haired teen ended up landing on his butt, but he was too busy enjoying the fact that he wasn't surrounded by old food and who knows what other stanky trash. He was about to jumped up and was about to go look in some other trash bin -with no lid-, but was interrupted by a small, patronizing chuckle from behind him.

Jack spun around, only to yelp and scramble backwards when he got a face full of _ugly_. The man who had apparently found him was the definition of creepy. He easily towered over Jack, and he had pale, almost grey, skin, black hair that was sleeked back with some sort of gel, and a long black robe-type thing that reminded Jack of a dress. The most chilling of his features was his bright yellow eyes that stood out against the near pitch black night that surrounded the two.

And his lack of eyebrows. What a weird guy.

"What in the world were you doing in the garbage bin?" British accent. Somehow that added to the creepiness. The man was looking at Jack with annoyance, stepping back to give him some space -thank goodness- but Jack swore he saw a bit of amusement in those eerie yellow eyes. "Er, um, nothing." Jack cursed himself for stuttering. The man -is he even a man? He was far too... _odd_ to be a man- raised the spot where his eyebrows were supposed to be. Jack did not like the way he was staring at him. "Were you, perhaps, looking for some dinner?" his tone was mocking, and the creep smiled, showing pointy -did he get surgery for those?- teeth.

He didn't wait for Jack to answer.

"Or some clothes..."

He began to walk closer. Jack didn't move.

"It's pretty cold outside, you know."

He was kneeling in front of him now, at eye level. Jack wanted to move, he wanted to run, but this guy's gaze kept him locked in place.

"You shouldn't be out on the streets all alone."

Jack wanted to tell him that he _knew_ that, he was _14 years old_, of _course_ he shouldn't be out on the streets! But he couldn't form words. The man was getting uncomfortably close now, and Jack was honestly getting a little scared. How had this random British guy known-

"Oi! What d'ya think y'er doin'?" a heavily accented voice shouted, throwing both Jack and the man off guard. Mr. Creepy looked like a kid that had just caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Another man stormed over to the pair. This one, thankfully, didn't look as threatening. He had greyish hair, although it was quite obvious that it wasn't greyed with age, that was smoothed back except for two strands that stuck up like bunny ears, a dirty bandana tied loosely around his neck, and a dark brown jacket covering his very muscled arms. He pushed the shadowy man away from Jack -who stumbled back a bit- glaring.

"Why're ya messin' with this kid, Pitch?!" Ah. So the creep's name was Pitch. It suited him, Jack decided.

"Bunnymund. What a pleasant surprise." Cree- Pitch said, eyes narrowed. "I was 'messing' with no one, only helping dear Jack out of a rather unpleasant situation. Isn't that right, Jack?"

Jack only stared. How the heck had he known his name?! He didn't get the chance to voice his confusion and utter freaked out-ness.

"That's a load a baloney an' you know it!"

"You wound me."

"Just rack off, ya bloody drongo."

Pitch complied, and turned his back on Jack and 'Bunnymund'. He was about to turn the corner and leave, but he turned around and grinned widely, looking Jack in the eye. Then he was gone.

* * *

_Haha I'm sorry, Pitch, for making fun of you so much._

_But he really is a creep. No offence or anything._

_Bunny to the rescue! (sorry for making Pitch seem like a pedo, it wasn't intentional, he's just meant to be a huge ass creep :s)_

_I feel like I'm reaaalllyyy rushing things. So once the weekend comes, I might edit this up a bit, fix a few things and make it less confusing maybe._

_Sorry for short chapters :I This weekend there shall be longer ones. Promise._

_R&R please! Until next time! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for taking so long to update! I have an idea for another RotG story and I have the summary, but I can't think of how to start it. So there goes my sanity._

_Anyways, thank you guys SO much for the reviews!_

_Also, this chapter isn't the best because I kind of just wanted to update already and I couldn't get it to flow properly. My apologies._

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund was walking to North's place. It was beginning to get late, and he supposed that he should speed up a bit so he wouldn't recieve a scolding from the jolly man. Aster picked up his pace, taking long strides with his equally long legs. The toyshop was just up ahead. He was about to enter the building when he heard the sickeningly smooth voice of... Pitch. Aster had never hated anyone with such a passion before. The Aussie always held a special Easter event for all the kids in town, like hiding handmade eggs in the forest, and Pitch had always tried to ruin it. Whether it be breaking the eggs before the children could find them or just even showing up and creeping the heck out of the anklebiters. It didn't matter. He tried to ruin Easter every year, and Aster despised him for it. He didn't know why Pitch was in the alleyway where North kept his garbage, or who he was talking to, but he was probably doing something evil and Aster was going to put a stop to it. Decision made, he backed up from the toyshop's door and crept over to where the voice was coming from, peeking out from behind a wall to see what the heck the dark man was doing. The sight was not a welcome one.

Pitch -that bastard- was kneeling infront of a boy - he looked to be about 12 or 13- with a cruel smile on his face. Aster couldn't see the boy's face, but he was cowering away from Pitch, obviously scared. Bunnymund didn't know who this boy was, but he did know that Pitch was a huge, sick, creep, who hated children and wanted them to fear just about everything, including himself. But Aster hadn't suspected Pitch to be someone to harass children- would he? The creep was far too close to the boy for his liking.

And before he knew it, he was shouting.

"Oi! What d'ya think y'er doin'?"

The boy turned, as did Pitch, the latter looking rather surprised. Before the shadowy man could say or do anything, Aster was over there and pushing him away from the boy, who was watching with wide eyes. The Aussie glared at the other man.

"Why're ya messin' with this kid, Pitch?!"

"Bunnymund. What a pleasant surprise." Pitch was standing now, his face expressionless. Then his eyes narrowed. "I was 'messing' with no one, only helping dear Jack out of a rather unpleasant situation. Isn't that right, Jack?"

So the boy's name was Jack. Ok. From the look of shock and fright that Jack was giving Pitch, that statement was obviously not the truth. "That's a load a baloney an' you know it!"

"You wound me."

"Just rack off, ya bloody drongo."

Pitch turned, walking away from the pair, but just as he was about to go around the corner -honestly, couldn't he just leave already?!- he turned again, facing them, looked at Jack, then grinned. Aster narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. Then Pitched turned the corner and he was gone. Finally.

Aster looked to the kid currently behind him. Jack had shockingly white hair, that stood out in the darkness, bright blue eyes, and there were smudges of dirt covering the palest skin he had ever seen. He was wearing a worn out blue sweater, and tattered brown pants. The kid was pretty small, his hoodie -why the heck is he only wearing a hoodie, it's the middle of the bloody winter- swallowing up most of his skinny frame. Strangest of all, he had no shoes on. It was freezing outside! Why was the kid going around in bare feet?! Aster could barely stand the cold, and he was wearing the thickest winter coat that he owned! Well, whatever, he could ask that later. Right now, Jack looked pretty shaken. He was just standing there, staring at the spot where Pitch had been moments ago.

"Hey kid, y'alright?"

Surprised blue eyes looked up at him. He offered a small smile.

"Yeah fine, thanks." Jack stated slowly, trying to regain his composure. He stuffed his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. "Who was that creep?"

"That was Pitch. Real bad guy. Likes t' scare th' anklebitas. Usually doesn't actually approach 'em though.." Aster muttered the last part. Jack just nodded. That was when Bunnymund noticed his shaking. Or rather, shivering. Damn! Poor kid must be freezing.

"You want me t' call your parents?" He offered. Jack winced slightly.

"Uh, no, no that's fine.. I'll uh, I'll walk," He paused, swallowed. "..home." He was looking down, an unreadable expression on his face.

Aster frowned. "What? Kid, it's freezin', and you're shakin' like a leaf. Ya gotta call your parents so they can pick ya up."

Jack looked up and glared. "I said it's fine!" The glare melted away and he sighed. "Thanks and everything, but I'll walk."

Aster was having none of that. "Now look here, you're obviously cold, streuth, _I'm_ even cold an' I have a _jacket_ on, so c'mon inta North's place an' we can warm ya up an' then call ya parents, a'ight?"

Jack frowned. "...You're not gonna give up, are you?"

His response was a cross of the arms from Aster and a firm nod. The pale teen deflated. "Fine."

* * *

Although Jack was putting up the_ I-don't-want-your-help,-leave-me-alone-forever-ple ase_ facade, he was having a really hard time trying to hide his excitement over going into North's workshop without getting kicked out for having no shoes. And _maybe_ trying to steal some of the toys had gotten him kicked out too. But hey, if you saw the magnificent toys just sitting on a shelf, _begging_ for you to take it, you would try to take them too.

But he was also trying to hide his nervousness because what if this guy found out he was homeless and turned him into a shelter or something? Jack was not going through that again. The last shelter he was at consisted of _very_ crabby people that he wanted no part of, not to mention the verbal abuse they put him through. No thank you, that was enough to send him packing. Grumpy people and him didn't mix well.

Or, what if North recognized him and kicked him out again or something? That would really only add to his not-so-good mood.

_And_, to add to his already throbbing head, who the _heck_ was that Pitch guy?! How had he known his name? He didn't really have to wonder how the creep had found him in the trash, because_ duh_, he was yelling and pounding on the lid quite loudly. But it was still very unnerving for him to be so close into Jack's personal space- Jack liked his personal space quite a lot, thank you very much- and what was with that lost grin before Pitch left? Was he planning-

A large hand landed on his shoulder and Jack flinched. "Easy mate, c'mon."

And now he was being dragged to his possible doom.

* * *

_R&R please :)_


	4. AN sorry!

_!AUTHOR'S NOTE!_

_Ah, hey guys! _

_First of all, oh my gosh thank you so much for all the favourites, follows, and reviews! Seriously, they make my day!_

_Okay, next, I kinda wrote the first chapter without thinking about where I was going with the story. I've been making it up as I go along, and now it's coming back to bite me in the booty. _

_So, I was wondering if anyone was interested in helping me write this? Or if you don't want to do that, and you just have some ideas for the story, please PM me! If I end up using the ideas, I will credit whoever gave me them. _

_So so so sorry for the wait! I will try my hardest to produce another chapter as soon as I can._

_See you next chapter!_


End file.
